Simplify the following expression: $ p = \dfrac{-3t - 8}{-2} - \dfrac{10}{3} $
Explanation: In order to subtract expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the first expression by $\dfrac{3}{3}$ $ \dfrac{-3t - 8}{-2} \times \dfrac{3}{3} = \dfrac{-9t - 24}{-6} $ Multiply the second expression by $\dfrac{-2}{-2}$ $ \dfrac{10}{3} \times \dfrac{-2}{-2} = \dfrac{-20}{-6} $ Therefore $ p = \dfrac{-9t - 24}{-6} - \dfrac{-20}{-6} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply subtract the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-9t - 24 + 20 }{-6} $ Distribute the negative sign: $p = \dfrac{-9t - 24 + 20}{-6}$ $p = \dfrac{-9t - 4}{-6}$ Simplify the expression by dividing the numerator and denominator by -1: $p = \dfrac{9t + 4}{6}$